hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
IF
IF (アイエフちゃん, Aiefu-chan) is a guild member from Basilicom who travels around the world. Through her travels she gained a wide range of knowledge. However, since she's traveled alone for so long she in turn has become just slightly selfish and very hard-headed. Normally, IF is very calm, though tested several times after joining Neptune and Compa to help save the world. Her dungeon ability is "Treasure Search", An ability revealing hidden Treasure Chest in a dungeon by forming a bright light-like trail to the direction. Upon finding it, a big spot of light appears and a final time of using the ability is needed in order to make it appear. These treasure chest usually contain rare items. *For a list of IF's outfits/costumes please view: IF's Costumes *For Accessories view: Accessories *For weapons see: Weapons Personality IF is the headstrong type and likes to accomplish the important things first. She doesn't want to waste time or do useless things that provide no means of help or achievement to the group or herself. But if its important to someone else it can't be helped and she unwillingly goes along with it. She has a sarcastic sense of humor but is usually relaxed, though rude to others. Before she befriended Compa and Neptune, she claimed it as not her joining them. But them joining her. Even stating that Neptune was beneath her. Later in the game she does seem to have loosened up slightly, Admitting to be a fan of 5pb. To the point that she wanted to help her with others. She also takes most of what Red says in good humor, even going as far as to cheer her up on rare occasion by "perhaps incidentally" agreeing to the marriage proposal just to cheer her up. It's also revealed she hates being called, "Iffy" (Ai-chan in the original) Appearance IF is a long haired brunnet that is nearly waist length with just a bit of it pulled up on the side in a ponytail held with a fashionable green Leaf like ribbon. It's not exactly clear how or what its made of, as Neptune tried to make them for herself and even Compa and failed. IF's eyes are the same shade of Green as her hair-ribbon. IF wears a very big blue jacket that is said to be be a few sizes too big for her, considering how trench-coat like it is and due to the fact the sleeves pass her arms. It's worn open, revealing a black and silver tanktop and a pair of shorts with a big belt. Lining up and down her front of the jacket are silver buttons going down the center, silver lining, and red marks inside the arms. If she was to button up the entire outfit it would reach her thighs its said. She wears short black socks and blue shoes matching her jacket. Hyperdimension Neptunia The first dungeon IF first meets Neptune and Compa when she accidentally bumped into Neptune. Revealing to them that she was assigned by the basilicom to eliminate the monsters in this dungeon, Neptune explains she and Compa came to help the people here in the dungeon and proceed to introduce themselves. Since they have a common goal they made an offer to IF to let her join their party. She thinks its only temporary until Neptune explains if she does its forever, leaving the party if against the rules of this world. Something she learned earlier from Compa. The party then sets out to complete the dungeon. (This is also where IF got her pet name "Iffy" from Neptune.) After the quest of the dungeon, IF learnes from Neptune that they were searching for the Key Fragment to save Histoire and the world. Seeing that by leaving Neptune and Compa could spell doom for the all humanity (In IF's opinion), she decides to join the party and they proceed to go to the Basilicom for answers. Meet the Basilicom of Planeptune The next scene they arrived at the Basilicom of Planeptune, where Neptune is exicited to see the building but wonders where everyone is. IF replies that the people are hiding as Planeptune seems to be the most ravaged by monsters compared to the other lands, she then tells her to ask the staff for permission to use the Sky bridge to other lands and to ask any questions she may have. While neptune goes to do this, IF decides to stay back with Compa. Neptune enters the basilicom and begins to communicate with a staff member about going to other landmasses. They then spent some time clarifying some questions about the duration of their travel and the reason for the permit, as well as registering the parties names. Neptune also ask the staff about the basilicom. The staff gave her a brief description that the basilicoms were created by CPU/Goddesses and they assist them in governing. The basilicom also conduct missionary work to spread their beliefs. The staff aslo mentions to Neptune that some basilicoms are construed as wierd as it is different everywhere (Gameindustri). The staff ends their conversation by prompting Neptune to go back to her friends. While questing in the Dungeon some time later, IF asked if they can just move on and go somewhere else but Neptune explains that they can't ignore all the monsters still on Planeptune. Compa agrees with the phrase "slow and steady wins the race", and adds that collecting key fragments is important but they can't leave troubled people alone. Arfoire After though some questing in the dungeon, the party hears a laugh that Neptune claims to be melodramatic. A mysterious pale-looking woman appears while mentioning that Neptune hasn't changed at all and the battle commences. Eventually the party wins and the lady figures its because this is Neptune's own turf. Before leaving she warns the group of her soon to be return. An angry IF then complains about the lady wondering what her deal was. Planeptune event The group are now at the Skybridge of Planeptune where Neptune begins assuming about the split ground. This makes IF wonder what she is possibly babbling about while Compa apologizes to her and kindly asks her to be patient with Neptune since she doesn't remember anything. IF then ask Compa how they met, then Compa explains until Neptune interupts them, talking of the view. IF makes her dislike of how over-friendly Neptune if with her known, as she is beneath her. Compa then explains to Neptune that this is the sky harbor area where two landmasses come in contact with each other. Neptune then asks how do they cross-over to the other landmasses which IF gave a joke reply before she tells Neptune that they use a bridge to cross and that now they have the Basilicom's permit, they can use it anytime. Welcome to Lastation When Neptune, Compa, and IF visited the steam-punk landmass, Neptune ask IF for her view of Lastation to which she replies its too realistic. Also saying it has little appeal to mainstream girls before they move on. They wanted to find out more about this landmass at the Basilicom only to face a moderator who underestimates them as well as treating them negatively. The gang then decided to explore the landmass on their own. They encounter robotic pets, and then met Chian, who runs a small factory called Passe in the central city. Chian then gave the group a task to get rid of the monsters attacking their carriages and trains. Here they also discuss that business in Lastation is not progressing very well due to a major company called Avenir monopolizing the industry. This causes small factories to close down as a result. Regrouping at Chian's restaurant/house, Chian confirmed how horrible Avenir is taking all their clients and mentioning that they could even take over the entire landmass if they are not confronted. Chian also expressed that the Goddess of this land as well as the basilicom turn a blind eye from this situation and briefs them about an upcoming Technology Expo this year. Their aim is to win and then negotiate with the Goddess directly to solve the situation. The group accepted Chian's offer to take care of the monsters from distracting her while she prepares for the Expo. Some time later the group took up a job from a client by the name of Singe who gave them the task of eliminating monsters where he is away examining a plant by the city outskirts. After the group is done with the task they reported back to Singe to inform him about their completion of their duties. However, things get sour when Singe says that he will never do business with them again should even one monster come and damage the facility. Singe speaks about how machines are superior to humanity making Compa cry from his rudeness as he left. Meanwhile Neptune and gang are back at Chian's place as they learned much more about Singe. Singe is revealed to be a man sees machines in a better light than the pride and skills of human technicians, one of the reasons why Chian despise him. Chian also disclose the fact that Singe is the head of Avenir, as well once being her alumus. Chian proceeds to set them on a new objective, to go to the next town and acquire materials from a guy by the name of Chevre with a map to direct them to his shop. Suddenly the public broadcast by the Basilicom announced the cancellation of the Expo this year due to the decreased number of exhibitors although the civil committee speculates that it was the Parliament that pressured the Sanctuary into it. Chian upon hearing this became anxious and stressed despite Neptune's comforting words, this is because Chian exclaimed that this was the last chance her factory had to survive. Neptune and the group (already onto the next part of the event), planned out about their actions. They decided to give Chian some time while taking a job to look for a lost child, at that time IF was disturbed because they they had not progressed on for the key fragment. Compa talks about saving the people means saving the world, and she has compassion for the mother, IF on the other hand claims its survival of the fittest. In the end Neptune agrees Compa's view, the trio then begins their quest for the lost kid... The CPU of Lastation: While on a quest the party encounters a dead monster. IF ask the others to come and check it out but they refuse and sit in the corner to wait for her instead. Compa ask why they took on the mission if not to save the missing kid. Causing IF to complain and state they beat up tons of monsters already and before examining the corpse she mentions not being used to dead bodies yet. Discovering a clean cut and huge welt on the corpse they manage to figure out the weapon came from Planeptune when suddenly someone appears. The person is revealed to be a girl in HDD form similar to how Neptune looked when she transformed. The girl tells IF she completed the quest, then asked if there was a girl by the name of Neptune taking the same quest. Approaching the girl, Neptune ask IF who she is, then states the girl is cool. IF replies that Neptune should be the one that knows this since both girls have an HDD form. Neptune doesn't recall the girl however, while the girl claims that Neptune just doesn't want to fight in front of the outsiders, then considers it rational but she doesn't praise her. Soon a battle begins with the party winning and the girl claiming to crush Neptune before leaving. IF then questions Neptune about her past history with the girl although Neptune doesn't remember a thing. IF then asks how many crimes Neptune could have commited in the past, then curiously wonders if she picked the wrong person to side with. Lastation events: The party decides to seek a heretic for information while Compa and IF discuss their knowledge about the heretic. Compa ask what they will do when meeting the heretic when IF answers they will ask them about internal information about the Basilicom. She is sure they know a lot, having being former members of the Basilicom. Compa agrees and says that what they lack is information and reasons as the Basilicom kicked them out and then cancelled the Expo. After Neptune ask what they will do, should they not want to answer them, when IF answers by saying they'll use her gun to threaten them. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-II She and Compa went to Industry Graveyard to help the Hearts but arrived too late. Judge suddenly appears, annoyed with their prescence. IF manages to buy time for Compa to free Nepgear. Histoire ordered IF and Compa to retreat after Nepgear used up her crystal powers on Judge. After taking a blow for Nepgear, IF lends her power to let her transform into her HDD form allowing her to defeat Linda, who then proceeds to escape. Powers and Abilities Movelist Force Combo: IF attacks the target three times. One spiraling slam, following by another hit, then another spiraled slam in the opposite direction. Spectral Edge: IF makes an X-shaped slash at the target. Quick Shot: Fathom: Charge shot lv 1: Soul Combo: Meu: Chaos Edge: Second Shot: Disaster: Charge shot lv 2: Wave: Quotes *''"What the hell? She came out of nowhere, threw a hissy fit, and left. She must be menstruating or something."'' *''"My sleeves are too long!"'' while shooting target. *''"Am I really scary-looking in the morning or something?"'' *''"Stop, Stop, Stop! Don't flip out. I don't want our players to get complaints from their neighbors about screaming girls..."'' *''"Just say whats on your mind. It's not like I'm going to spread your secrets across internet forums worldwide."'' *"What're you doing under the bed? Are you looking for monsters? They're in the closet, you know." *"It's Killing a bee to save a hive." I heard Compa say that when she overcooked my toast." *"I've always wanted to try it so she can finally shut up and stop pestering me about it." Trivia *Her name is based on the initials of "Idea Factory", the parent company of Compile Heart. *Its been said she carries nine cell phones with her. Ironically after the girls are stranded, White Heart ask to borrow one in order to call for a ride. *Despite having so many cellphones. The one seen most is her pink one. *In very few images you can see that IF's hair thing is a ribbon on a small thin black band. Instead of appearing to just be a ribbon. However in Mk2 the band is now green like the ribbon itself. *IF references Lucky Charms by saying, "It does sound magically delicious." when she considers trying crepes from Lowee. *In Mk-II IF mentions fellow Guild members named Otome-chan, Mate-chan and Neverlan-chan, which all of them seems to be taken from Idea Factory Brands: Otomate, Mate, and Neverland. *In a recent popularity poll, IF has come in 6th place. Gallery Fall.png Cell.png|From Neptunia Mk 2 Vein.png|Angry IF Sleep.png Gym.png|An unlockable outfit IF battle end.png Nepgear and IF.jpg IF 1.png Nepgear and IF at Planeptune.jpg IF beach.png Random.png Tackle.png Nepgear and Group.jpg NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Group 3.png Compa and IF chibi.png Group 4.png Relations Chart.png IF 2.png Gust.png Makers End.png IF cry.png|''So cute~'' Breast chart.png IF coat.png|IF coatless Spa.png IF measure.png Sigh.png Beach IF.png sad and happy.png Compa and IF 3D.png Knife.png IF hurt.png Head palm.png Kiss.png|High Quality IF half.png Menu IF.png Eyes closed.png Happy If.png Excite.png|IF in the corner Tired and Angry.png Beta IF and Compa.png Category:Female character Category:Planeptune residents Category:Character with healing abilities Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text